seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: Chase the Attack pirates part 13
Fea, standing still, and pointing her sword, heard the bounty hunters talking amongst themselves. "You think Bonnie could beat Fea? I heard she beat Lester!" "That rumor again? Again, the Riker pirates never fought the Attack pirates! The World government pushed them back, thanks to the newly promoted rear admiral Brog." The guys saw Bonnie, stomping on the ground, and took a few steps back, and ran away. They were far away, and Fea noticed the area. Tons of buildings, and she was standing on one. A nice street, to fight in. Small town, but she was in the busiest part in it. She would feel bad for the locals, who had to pay for this. She gripped her swords, and jumped off. With one jump, she was at the edge of the building, and jumped off the building, running at Bonnie. She tightly gripped her swords, harder then she mostly did, and jabbed at Bonnie. Bonnie barreled towards her, tearing the stone road up like paper. She struck the sword head on, with her horns, and Fea was sent flying. Bonnie's power shocked her, and she smashed into a small building, crashing through the wall. Lester at full power had nothing on this girl. She got up, barely, and moved her shoulders. She spotted Bonnie, and saw her charging at Fea. Fea jumped up, and hit Bonnie on the head, jumping out of the way. Bonnie kept on charging, crashing through the building, hitting the stairs, a pillar, and causing the entire building to fall on top of her. Even she should have felt that one, but Fea knew that it wouldn't be the end of it. She lifted her right leg up, raised her swords, and stomped on the ground, sending her flying and twisting. "CUTTER FURY!" She slashed at the air, and the air slashes flew at the rubble. It sliced up the entire rubble, and saw a shadow jump in the air. She looked up, and saw a pissed off looking Bonnie. "Oh crap." Bonnie, looking down at Fea, bit her tongue. Never, had she wanted to kill someone so much. She thought she was so cool. With her double pig tail hair, that made her give off a school girl vibe, and her pretty red boots... Well, Bonnie would rip those red boots off, with her feet in them! Bonnie, breathed in air, and turned around. She blew out air, and sharply stated to fall. She raised her leg, and was right above Fea. "CRESCENT MOON KICK!" Fea jumped out of the way, and Bonnie's leg hit the ground, breaking the entire road, and causing the two parts of the road to rise in the air. Fea, watching her, changed her mind. Tack didn't have anything on her. Bonnie, crouching on the ground, and scowled at Fea, standing over the edge. "You think you can win this battle, by dodging? My speed is more then decent, I'll catch you... And break you." Fea, having the sword in her mouth, bit hard on it. "YEAH, COME ON!" She crouched instantly, and held herself. Demon slash. Hit her with it at full force. Bonnie, getting up, and rushing at Fea, raised her head up, and pulled it down. "MAD RUSH!" "DEMON SLASH!" Fea sprinted towards Bonnie, and tried to hit her head on with the attack. Instead, it hit Bonnie's horns, and Fea stayed in place. Even Lester at full power couldn't stop her! This women... Her strength wasn't an exaggeration. She was the real deal. Bonnie took a step forward, and lifted her head, causing Fea to fly in the air. Fea, was flown in the air, and dropped her swords. She looked down at them, and saw Bonnie raise her entire leg up. She knew that if she hit her hoof, her spine would snap in two, and she would die instantly. She gripped her white sword tightly, and put at her hip. She closed her eyes, and breathed in. "Lion... SONG!" She swung her sword, and it hit the hoof. She hit the ground, and saw her damage. Bonnie's leg was cut in an inch, and an entire river of blood came out. Fea, smirking, looked at her sword. Not even a scratch. That's when she saw the reflection of Bonnie sending a wide punch at her. It contacted, at her skull, and she was smashed into the ground. She heard a snapping noise, and knew it was her skull. She heard Bonnie's laugh, and felt a hoof at her skull. Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Stories Category:Chase the Attack pirates arc